The Hero, The Maiden
by heartless.melody
Summary: A collection of drabbles dedicated to the relationship between Erza and Gray.  A new story is up!
1. A Christmas Special

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

* * *

_**An Author's Rant**_

Before I start my story, I just want to rant on my love for GrayZa like any other GrayZa fans do. Because I know for a fact that this pairing has a potential, and I know that this pairing needs the love.

How did I become a fan? Well, I first saw Fairy Tail at Animax. Apparently, they showed a clip of Shimokawa Mikuni's song, and inside it was the clip where Erza leaned on Gray for support during the Phantom Lord arc. I was absolutely enticed by the pairing at first sight! I thought they looked good with each other, because Gray is just handsome and Erza, well, she beautiful. After that, I read the manga, and I saw the whole potential of the pairing. I started researching about them, but it saddened me that Gray has Juvia and Erza has Jellal. But still, I can see the potential!

_Well, I do believe Gray has something for Erza._

At the first part of the manga, during the first few arcs, it was only subtle hints. Like when he called Erza cute, him being worried for her, as his nakama. Then, there was this chapter where Erza hugged Gray (or rather, leaned on him on the anime) which somehow enlightened the subtle hints.

Then, there's the Tower of Heaven Arc. Oh, the dear flashback. I can't forget it. You see, it was Gray who first saw Erza during her weakest moment. And it made him blush and clutch his heart, unlike when he saw the others cry. Erza had that impact on him that no one else have, and he even sat with her so she can confide with him. Oh, let's not forget that Cana's fortune implied that Erzawas supposed to be lucky for Gray. Not to mention, someone suggested that Gray was in love with Erza. Yeah, even when they were kids, there were hints already.

Also, during the Fighting Festival arc, Erza and Gray clearly showed worry for each other when they heard them through Warren's telepathic message. So, how is it that they showed that kind of worry for each other, and not for anyone else? I mean, they could've mentioned Lucy (in the anime, she talked), them being worried for her, but no. They were worried for each other.

Gray is also protective of Erza, as I see in the Oracion Seis arc. From the first chapter there, he seems pretty pissed that the guys were surrounding Erza. Not to mention that he was the one who showed a great amount of worry for Erza when she was bitten by the snake. He prevented Lyon from cutting off her arm, while the others just stood there like nothing. He was also the one who said he'd fight for Erza when they were doing this 'go fight, go!' thingy to save Wendy. Gray also said, _'I can't lose! For Erza!'_. See, he cares for her. Deeply.

This pairing just have so much potential. But there's Juvia and Jellal. .

But regardless, there must be something between them more than nakama kind of relationship. Mashima must have something in mind for him to portray them in such a way. He can't just throw their special bond all away like that. There's just too much potential for this pairing to be ignored.

Well, I guess I'll have to end my rant there. Sorry if it's too long. :/

_GrayZa_. I'll continue to support it no matter what. :)

.

.

* * *

_December 24._

That's right, it was almost Christmas Eve. Everyone in the guild was busily preparing for a party to celebrate Christmas. The whole event was headed by none other than Mirajane, who was known for being a party planner.

The whole guild was decorated with garlands, bells, wreaths of holly and other Christmas decorations. On the center stood a huge Christmas tree that was shining brightly. Even the tables and chairs were arranged at a certain manner to accommodate everyone, and the stage was prepared to host all the people who would want to perform tonight. Everything was going to be perfect.

Mirajane was putting up the last decorations on the tree when she saw a lone figure of a man sitting on the corner of the guild. She knows that this man have some problem, so she decided to approach him.

"Gray, are you all right?" she asked, her voice the usual sweet and gentle. The man looked up to her, his black eyes boring right into hers, which she can see the worry clearly etched.

"I don't know what present I should give to Erza" he confessed and ran a hand in his unruly black hair. Mirajane smiled at him. He has always been like this.

"You don't have to worry so much, Gray. You're always like this every year, worried about what to give. But in the end, you always ends up giving her the best present" she told him.

It was a fact, and she was absolutely right. This was the time of the year when he was mostly going crazy. For a man like him, buying a present was no easy job. Well, it is easy to get the others a present. Except for Erza. She is one of his closest friends, well; she is actually his closest friend in the guild. Because of this, he always wants to give her the best gift. His main problem, he doesn't know what to give her. This stresses him, until the point that he almost blew up. But in the end, he was always able to get her something she likes.

"I'm out of ideas, Mira" he told her and banged his head on the table, and the kind waitress smiled sympathetically at him.

"Don't worry. You know Erza better than anyone else does. I'm sure you'll get her the perfect gift in the end. Now, run along. In a few hours, it'll be Christmas" she told him before pushing him out of the guild. Outside, snow was falling lightly, but the streets were already covered with a thick blanket of snow. Gray put on a light coat, as the cold does not bother him, and decided to do a shopping trip.

.

~.~.~.~

Gray decided to visit all the shops around Magnolia to look for Erza's gift. He already bought presents for the others, and now, it was only Erza left to worry about.

The first store he saw a shop that sells lingerie. He stopped at the door, eyeing the flimsy clothing that was displayed at the window, and a small blush crept into his cheeks. He knows Erza's fascination with lingerie, but such a gift coming from someone like him would be absolutely embarrassing. In the end, he decided not to buy it.

On his way around the town, he passed by a book store. He wanted to check it out, but in the end, he didn't. He knows Erza was not a fan of books, and giving her one, it might get wasted.

His next stop was a clothing store in one of the more commercialized part of the city. He decided to check it out, even though Erza prefers to wear her armor all the time. The place was filled with dresses, shoes, bags and everything else a girl might want. He looked around, and found a dress that suites Erza perfectly. He knows it was what she likes. But when he looked at the price, he swore he could've killed himself.

"It's too expensive. I've bought a lot right now and this thing is not within my budget."

And so, he has no other option than to leave the dress alone.

_"This sucks"_ he thought and walked around the city to look for more options.

It was already getting late, and Gray still hasn't found anything to give Erza. Most of the stores were already closing, busy with their own preparations. He decided to go back to the guild, when he passed by a certain store he had once visited. With no doubts, he went inside. This will definitely be the perfect gift.

.

~.~.~.~

When he arrived back at the guild, everything was already prepared and done. The decorations were set up nicely and a buffet sat at the side of the bar, where much delicious looking food lay. Almost every guild member was present, and was dressed for the occasion. Below the gigantic Christmas tree lie many gifts wrapped in brightly colored paper. He remembered the gift he was carrying right now. He was going to give it to her personally, so he skipped the tree.

Gray sat at his usual table, and Mirajane brought him a beer. Music was booming loudly, and everyone was dancing. Cana invited him for a dance, but he turned her down. He was going to wait for her.

It was a few minutes before midnight when Erza arrived. The guild was in full swing now, which was causing quite a ruckus. She made her way into the crowd, when she spotted him sitting a few meters away with Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey Erza! Over here!" Gray waved when he saw her. She smiled at him, before making her way to them. She sat beside Lucy, and Mirajane served her a beer, before going back to others.

"Mira did a nice job. Everything looks wonderful" Erza complimented, and they nodded in approval. They watched as everyone danced to the lively tune, all with smiles across their faces.

"Hey Lucy, let's dance!" Natsu called out to his nakama and Lucy agreed. They danced happily, with Natsu twirling Lucy every now and then, while the two of them laughed gleefully. Erza and Gray sat there together, contented with each other's presence.

"Hey everyone! It's almost time!" Mirajane's voice boomed through the speakers, and everyone stopped immediately. The lights around the guild dimmed and everyone gathered around the gigantic Christmas tree.

"Ten seconds everyone!" Mirajane shouted gleefully, much to everyone's anticipation.

"_5…4…3…2…1…"_ they all counted, and as they reached the end, the whole guild burst into a chorus of greeting.

"Merry Christmas!"

The whole guild was filled with voices greeting each other, hugging and laughing. This is one of those events where the guild comes along as one. No fighting, no stress. Just pure happiness.

"Let's celebrate guys!" Mirajane shouted, and everyone rushed to the food, all ready to eat. The music was playing again, as everyone chatted excitedly while eating. After everyone was full, Mirajane decided to exchange gifts now. They all proceeded excitedly to the tree, and everyone gathered their presents, all with a smile across their faces.

Erza was sitting happily with Lucy in one of the tables, both of them opening their presents happily. Even Natsu was busy at opening his own gifts. He approached Erza and Lucy quietly, afraid of disrupting their talk.

"Hey. Lucy, can I have Erza for a while?" he asked and Lucy grinned at both of them.

"Sure" she smiled mischievously and Erza followed him at the back of the guild, away from everyone else.

"Hey, uh, Erza… I just wanted to give you something" he said and held out a package wrapped in red paper. Erza eyed him at first, surprised, before she took the package and unwrap it.

Inside was a small velvet case that was exactly the color of her hair. She opened it and saw a pair of earrings like the one she usually wears, except, they were crystal clear. They were ice.

"Thank you so much Gray! This is far by the best" she said and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"I'm glad you like it. I had it customized like those earrings I gave you a few years back because I thought those were getting old" he told her. She smiled at him, before embracing him again.

"Thank you. You always know what to give me. Oh, before I forgot, I also got you something" and she handed him a small package wrapped in blue paper. He was surprised. It has been a few Christmas since the last time he received a gift from Erza, but he was glad for this one nonetheless. He opened it and saw a necklace in it. It was just like his chain, with the sword and stuff.

"I noticed that you didn't wear your necklace for quite a while now. I though you lost it so I decided to get you a new one" she told him. Gray smiled at her before returning her hug.

"Thank you. I never expected this, really. That necklace was really important to me, and I felt really bad when it broke. Thanks Erza" and instead of enveloping her again in his embrace, he planted a small kiss on her forehead. A small blush crept up into her face, and Gray smiled silently in himself.

"Well, Merry Christmas Gray" she said, smiling radiantly.

_"Merry Christmas, Erza."_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey there! I'm here again after the long rant. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'm sorry if it's not that good. (characters are slightly OOC, imo) As you can see, my weakness is writing stories that are happy and stuff. I think I rock those angsty stories better than this, but I did try. So, I sure hope you'll like it. :)

Oh yeah, I'll continue to write drabbles for my GrayZa fandom. To the fans out there, you can PM me if you want me to write something about a special moment between them in the manga or right from your own imagination. Feel free to PM and I'll do my best for it. Oh, I'm also saying sorry that I can't update regularly, but I will try at least once a week or two weeks.

Well, thank you for your time reading this. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you! :D


	2. Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

.

* * *

"Lucy! You are my one and only rival for Gray's love!"

A fuming Juvia shouted, pointing to a certain blond hair stellar mage from across the room. The guild fell into a uproar, whispering to each other. The stellar mage felt her face turned red from absolute embarrassment, and hid behind a deadpanned Natsu.

On the other hand, Gray sat at the bar alone, away from the commotion. "This is getting annoying," he thought to himself as Mirajane laid a glass of beer in front of him. "Oh my. It seems like Juvia is serious this time," a concerned Mirajane said as she watched Juvia almost attack Lucy.

"Word goes out fast, you know" Gray told her and drunk his beverage in one gulp. He ordered another one, and Mirajane gladly followed.

"What happened, Gray? Does this have something to do with your last mission?" she asked him. Gray looked at her, confused at first, and then shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. He felt embarrassed, like Lucy did, but he remained blank. He still felt weak from their last mission with the Oracion Seis. Happy should be at least lucky for now. He reminded himself silently to pay Happy a visit after this.

"At most, yeah. Gemini kind of…read my mind. It has something to do with me, thinking that Lucy looks, well, pretty. And this gossip about us just started flying around when we got back. I think it is Happy's doing," he said, and downed his drink once again.

"Now, now Gray. It's not nice to blame others. But I do think you and Lucy look great together!" she smiled dreamily, and Gray looked at her, shocked.

"I'm kidding. Of course, it's obvious that Juvia likes you. It's not her fault that she gets jealous once in a while," she said and continued to wipe the glasses. Gray just sat there.

"But you know what, I don't think it is Lucy who is Juvia's rival for your love," the waitress smiled at him. Gray eyed her, more confused than ever. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Well, you and Lucy are good friends. You care for each other like what nakamas do. But I think that's just it," she told him. Gray remained silent, and she continued talking.

"In your eyes, no one will ever be able to compare to her," she said, and smiled knowingly at Gray. He didn't say a word. He knows perfectly who she is talking about.

"To be honest, I never expected her to become such an exquisite person. But I cannot judge her just like that. Unlike you, I never knew her that well. I envy you for that," she told him honestly. This time, Mirajane was sitting at the bar, facing him.

"Ever since you were kids, I already saw that there's something between you two. I have never seen you care for anyone that much before," and Gray found himself smiling.

"Yeah. I really do care about_ her._"

"Lucy tells me a lot of things. About you, Erza, Natsu, and pretty much everyone else. I got really worried when she told me that Erza almost…" she said but got cut off by Gray.

"Don't say the word. Because she didn't, okay?" he said, clearly pissed off.

"Erza got bitten by that snake. Lucy told me that Hibiki was really worried for Erza as well. And when Wendy healed her, Hibiki was so relieved that he almost kissed her," Mirajane grinned mischievously. When she said that, Gray's eyes went wide from shock.

"He did WHAT?" he said and grabbed Mirajane's shoulders. "You're exaggerating! That womanizer! He wouldn't do that to her!"

Mirajane continued grinning, despite Gray's tight grip on her shoulders. When Gray saw her mischievous smile, he suddenly let go of her and sat down again. Mirajane was downright sly, and he fell for her trick. He mentally slapped himself for being stupid.

"That's just devious, Mira" he said and downed the new beer she laid down for him.

"Don't get mad, Gray. I'm just playing with you. Besides, you see what I mean? Not only do you care for her, you get jealous as well!" she said and Gray felt his face turned red.

"I'm not jealous" he denied.

"Did I say you were?" and Gray shot her a devious glance.

"But honestly, you two have such a genuine relationship. I remember, when we were supposed to destroy the Thunder Palace. When you heard her voice, there was this kind of gentleness in the way you speak. The way you said her name, it shows how much you really care for her."

"Lucy even told me how worried you were when she got bitten by the snake. You were ready to fight Lyon then, just to save her, to protect her. She brings you willpower, but at the same time, she's the one who could make you show your caring and loving side."

Mirajane smiled a gentle one.

"Do you know, the first time I saw you smile genuinely, it was with Erza. The same goes for her. Erza might seem like a cold and strict person, but whenever she's around you, she's just different. There's calmness in her face whenever she's with you. Well, she hits you, we can't deny that, but albeit the situation, she cares for you as well. You're not just a regular nakama to her, Gray. To her, you're special. And to you, Erza's the same. She brings you this feeling that no one else can. Not even Cana, who you also happen to very close with. The things only you can bring to each other, those are what make you two strong."

It was quite a long speech from Mirajane, but after listening to her, he felt…charmed. She was right. Erza is special to him, in many ways. That's why he vowed to never let her cry again.

Mirajane observed the lad sitting next to her. It's been a few years since his and Erza's fateful meeting. They were chaos back then. Now, little by little, they learned to live through it. She never thought it would come to this. But when she saw the first smile they shared together, she knew how special they are for each other.

"You've changed a lot. Because of her" she stated. It was true. He did change a lot. But in a good way. "And I know you'll change for her again, if deemed necessary."

She stood up from where she was sitting, and was about to approach the two female mages skirmishing against each other. She laid down one last glass of beer for Gray and winked at him before saying,

"I think it's not Lucy who's Juvia's rival for your love. _It's Erza_." and the waitress turned to walk away.

"Hey, Mira!" Gray called out to her. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face, when she saw a small smile formed on Gray's lips.

_"No one will ever rival Erza in my eyes."_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Second drabble is up. So you see, this one is a GrayZa story in the eyes of another character. Their relationship is just too hard to miss, so I bet anyone from the guild, especially someone like Mirajane could notice it. I also pondered about Juvia always saying that Lucy is her rival for Grays' love. Well, I disagree. Because I think she has more reasons to consider Erza her rival rather than Lucy. (oh, if Juvia was in the Oracion Seis arc, she definitely would've considered Erza a rival)

I hope you like it. I kinda had trouble thinking about the plot of the story, but I think it went well in the end. Someone suggested a theme to me, ( AzureEmpire, thank you very much!) so I hope everyone could do the same. Kinda running out of ideas, and I don't really want to go OOC. Still, thank you for your time reading this. :)

Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you! :)


	3. New Year's Eve Special

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

* * *

It was a fine morning in the city of Magnolia. Although the place was covered with light snow, rays of sunshine illuminated the place and created a warm atmosphere. Cool breeze blew from everywhere, as the people walked busily around town. It was December 31, and in a few hours, they'll be celebrating the New Year's Eve.

"Thank you for coming with me, Erza," Mirajane smiled happily at the scarlet haired mage.

"It's my pleasure, Mira."

They walked through the crowded streets, as many people were trying to hurry for their own preparations for the New Years Eve. They were no exception. Preparations for the guild for New Year's Eve were undergoing, but they're running late nevertheless. Mirajane worried that they might not finish in time, as most of their guild mates were out. She spotted Erza, who was not busy as the others, and asked her to come along shopping. She will need the strength of the Titania in this one.

They walked through different stores, buying different items for their own celebration. Foods, drinks, party blowers and even streamers and confetti filled their shopping bags. They stopped once in a while to visit clothing stores, as they want to look their best during the celebration.

"Do you think we'll need to buy fireworks?" the white haired mage asked when she spotted a store selling different kinds of fireworks.

"You could, if you want. But I do believe Natsu and Gray can handle that job," Erza replied. Mirajane thought about her suggestion, but in the end, she decided to buy some for she does not want to disturb Natsu and Gray so much.

After a few more trips around town, the two decided to go back to the guild and start their own preparations. It would take them quite a while to finish doing both the food and the place. It was already the afternoon, although most of the people were not back yet.

"Oh my. Only a few people are here," a worried Mirajane said as they entered the guild. She set down their things at the back of the bar, before joining Erza again.

"Do you think we'll finish on time?" she asked. Erza smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll call the others if you want," she suggested and Mirajane gladly approved. Erza left and set down to calling her teammates.

~.~.~.~

The first person that came into her mind was Lucy. As soon as she's out of the guild, she immediately made her way into her house. Apparently, no one was answering the door when she knocked so she decided to climb in through the window. What she found inside was a deserted room. There was no sign of Lucy anywhere. She tried to look for her inside the bathroom, but she was not there as well, which made Erza slap herself mentally for being perverted.

She went back to the living room and decided to wait for her for a while. Fifteen minutes have passed since then, and still no sign of her. She decided to leave her be.

She was supposed to go next to Natsu's house, but she thought he will not help them. Then, she figured he might be with Lucy. She smiled at herself mischievously before looking for her Gray.

On her way, she heard someone call her name. It was none other than the ice mage she was looking for.

"Hey Erza!" Gray waved at her. She smiled before approaching him.

"I've been looking for you. Mira needs some help with the guild," she told him. Gray told her that he'll be glad to help and the two of them made their way back. When they arrived, most of the Christmas decorations were already taken down and they saw Mirajane decorating some places.

"Oh, hey there Erza, Gray!" she smiled before returning to her work.

"We can take care of that, Mira. You can go back to the other stuff that needs your assistance," Erza told the white haired mage. Mirajane smiled at them, grateful for their presence, and quickly returned to the kitchen to assist the preparation of the food. Erza and Gray continued with what Mirajane left for them to work with. They set out to work at once, putting up different streamers and banners around the guild.

"Let's put this banner up here," Erza told Gray, and pointed to the stage where Mirajane was supposedly putting up the wide banner that says "Happy New Year!" and a few other things. Unfortunately, it was too high even for the Titania to put up by herself.

"I can't reach it. Help me up, Gray," she told the ice mage who was slacking off a few meters behind her.

"Can't you just use a ladder? Or maybe your armor that has those wings?" he asked her, somewhat annoyed. Erza shot him a glance, before approaching him and grabbing him on the collar. He regretted what he said as soon as he saw Erza's expression. He knows too well that you should never, ever disobey the Titania.

"Well, too bad for you. The ladder is at the basement and bringing it here would take a while compared to just hauling me up. And don't you ever dare consider my armor. They are specialized for _combat_ and not for _decorating_. Understand?" she told him sternly and Gray nodded his head fearfully.

"Uhm, well, I have a question. Shouldn't you be the one hauling me up? I mean, you're stronger, and I'm not really comfortable lifting you in that skirt you're wearing," Gray asked her, and a small blush crept to his cheeks when he said the last sentence. Erza shot him another killer look, despite the obvious fact Gray just told her.

"I'm the woman here. And don't complain about what I'm wearing now. You always see me everyday wearing my Heart Kreuz armor. Don't go complaining now. Come on, haul me up," she ordered sternly and Gray saluted her before moving. Erza sat on Gray's shoulders and put up the banner. All the while, Gray was blushing madly for having Erza this close to her.

"_Stop that, you idiot! Why are you so nervous having her close now? You used to take baths together."_ he thought to himself, which made him blush even more. _"What's wrong with you? Get a grip on yourself Gray!"_

"Well, that's it. You can bring me down now," Erza said, satisfied with her job.

Gray felt so relieved and concentrated that he didn't see the wires along the place. He stepped aside to give Erza some space, when he suddenly tripped, bringing Erza along with him. Gray closed his eyes, afraid of a painful landing. He landed on his stomach, but he felt relieved that something cushioned his fall. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He felt his face turned red when he realized that he was lying _on top_ of _the Titania_!

"Gray, Erza, are you all right? I heard something crash and…" a frantic Mirajane ran into the room to check out on them when she saw something she would never expected to happen- Gray lying on top of Erza. The two of them were too shock when Mirajane entered the room they did not even move an inch. Gray looked at Erza for support, who was blushing madly like him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think I disturbed something. I'll run back to the kitchen now," Mirajane smiled embarrassingly and ran back to the kitchen. Erza turned her attention back to the ice mage on top of her. He was looking somewhere else. She saw the small blush on his cheek and laughed inwardly at herself. _"He's cute,"_ she thought, but just as she processed what her mind just said, she pushed the ice mage away, which sent him flying across the place. Erza stood up, and regained her usual composure.

"Hey, what was that for?" Gray asked irritably, while rubbing his sore back. She could've ask him more nicely to get off her rather than sending him flying and giving him a broken back.

"I thought you have no intentions of standing up, so I did what I have to do." she told him nonchalantly. Gray glared at her, clearly pissed off now, but Erza remained unmoved. "Well, I'm leaving. We're done anyway," she told him and left without a second glance.

~.~.~.~

"Wow! The place looks amazing!" Lucy complimented when she and Natsu entered the guild that night. Many people were gathered there already. Loud music was booming and many of them were dancing to the lively tune. Mirajane was busy serving everyone drinks. Lucy decided to sit down with Gray, with Natsu following right behind her.

"Mira did a wonderful job, didn't she?" Lucy smiled. Natsu just nodded his head, busy with his staring contest with Gray.

"Actually, Erza and I did this. Although Mira helped in the beginning," Gray told the blond stellar mage. She looked surprised at first, but her expression then relaxed. "Oh yeah, Erza was looking for you to help us out. Where were you?" he asked. Lucy blushed at the sudden question.

"I was with Natsu. He invited me to go see the pines at the park. It was really wonderful!" she said happily, clearly amazed by the sight. Natsu grinned widely, proud at himself for doing such a good job.

"That sucks. You two were out sightseeing while I was left with Erza here," he complained. Well, the truth is he did enjoy Erza's company. He knows he can talk about anything to his closest friend, and the same goes for her. It was just a different feeling, and seeing her radiant smile makes his heart melt. He's glad he's one of the persons who could see this side of her.

"Serves you right, you pervert!" Natsu teased, and immediately ran away. Gray tried to ignore him, and Lucy patted his back sympathetically.

"That reminds me, where is Erza? It's almost midnight now," the stellar mage commented. She looked around the room. No sign of her. Gray did the same, and when he did not find her, he stood up and walked away. If his hunch is right, he knows just where she is.

~.~.~.~

After her incident with Gray, Erza decided to leave for a while. But then, she returned shortly afterwards. Many people were already gathering, thus, she decided to climb up to the bell tower. Rarely anyone goes up to the place, which is why Erza is fond of staying there, especially when she's thinking. She watched as the sun went down, which was replaced by the darkness illuminated slightly by the moon. Cold winter breeze blew on her, which made her shiver a bit. Despite the situation, she remained where she is. Peace is what she needed.

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and saw Gray leaning on the doorway, his hands on his pocket. He went towards her and sat on the vacant space beside her. They just remained silent for a while. A soft breeze blew on them, which made Erza shiver. Gray noticed and quickly removed his jacket. He wrapped it around Erza, before returning to his position.

Silence. Erza felt warm inside her because of Gray's simple gesture. It never fails to amaze her how he can stand the bitter cold even without wearing anything. Maybe that's the perks of being an ice mage. She smiled.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Gray asked her, breaking the deafening silence. Erza shook her head, before returning her gaze at the horizon. Gray did the same, and the silence returned between them.

"Gray," Erza called him. He was surprised when she said his name, but he felt happy nonetheless. The scarlet haired mage was staring at him, and he gazed back. Her brown eyes were boring into him. He never thought how beautiful they really are, especially in the darkness, where you can see them sparkling like gems.

"Please forgive me for pushing you earlier," she said. Gray smirked. At least the Titania knows her limit.

"If you want, you can hit me. As payback for what I did earlier," she told him firmly and faced him. Typical Erza. She was waiting for him to punch her, when Gray laughed, a hearty one.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, clearly confused. He kept laughing until he saw the pout on Erza's face. His laugh turned into a cheeky smile.

"You know I'll never punch you, unless it's necessary. So don't worry, I forgive you," he grinned and patted her head. She eyed the ice mage, who was smiling cheekily at her, before she smiled as well. Typical Gray for her. Always the gentleman.

"Hey everyone! It's almost time for the countdown!" they heard Mirajane's voice through the microphone. Everyone was probably gathering by the entrance for the countdown. The fireworks display always amazes them, and watching them has become a guild tradition since then.

"Come. Let's watch the fireworks," Gray held out his hand to Erza, which she gladly accepted. They stood there, just the two of them, preparing to see the colorful display of lights. More breezes blew on them, which made Erza grip the jacket tighter.

"You know what, when it strikes twelve, I'll kiss the person I want to be with. Just like in those traditions," he told her. Erza laughed at his silly comment and gave him a shove. "Who will it be then? Natsu?" she joked and Gray punched her back playfully.

"Everybody! _10…9…8…_" the guild's voice boomed loudly as they started the countdown.

Gray inched closer to Erza, and she took his hand in hers.

_"7…6…5…"_

They just stood there, hand in hand, and watched as their guild mates ran outside one by one.

_"4…3…2…1"_

And as they said it, sparks flew from everywhere. Colorful fireworks illuminated the sky. Loud noises filled the air, but nobody seemed to care. Their attention was directed at the glorious display of lights above them. The different shapes, different sizes and colors amazed everyone. They can't help but stare at the magnificent view which filled the sky, their faces filled with happiness and astonishment. Gray looked at the girl standing next to him, the color of the fireworks framing her elegant face. He smiled a gentle one. Erza noticed that Gray was staring at her. She turned her head to him and smiled one of those radiant smiles.

"Happy New Year Gray," she said.

"Happy New Year, Erza"

_And he softly placed his lips upon hers._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there again! It's a New Year's special of GrayZa. :) I thought about using the typical American tradition of kissing as a romantic gesture here. Sorry if it's not that good because I kind of rush this one because I really wanted to update for the New Year, but I have a lot of requirements. I sure hope you like it! :)

Thank you for your time reading this! Reviews and comments will be very much appreciated! :)


	4. Tsuioku Merry Go Round

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

* * *

.

_His world came slowly crashing down._

"I don't want to see your face ever again," she said bitterly. It was like a shot through the heart. But he knows better. He knows she will never mean those words. It was just a façade. Because he knows her heart was saying a different thing.

"I know you don't mean it, Erza. Please, just listen to me," he pleaded; looking in those brown eyes of hers, now full of bitterness and sadness.

"Why can't you just let me do something on my own for once?" she spluttered angrily.

"Because I don't want to see you hurting again! Taking this job means seeing him again. You know how much he hurt you in the past, right? Please. Just don't." he said, lowering his head.

"No, not this time." she said with finality in her voice. He knows she'll never change her mind now. But at least he wants to try. And he stuck to his last resort.

"Jellal will _never_ change!" he said, and he felt a sharp slap on his left cheek. And that was it. He never meant it as well, especially to hurt her feelings. But it was still too much.

He turned his head towards her. Her face was now painted with coldness he has never seen before. He felt ashamed of himself for doing this. He was desperate not to lose her. But now, he surely will.

"He _will_. And _I_ will help him. So please, leave me be, Gray." she said bitterly. He took his last glance on her eyes. Those innocent ones he had always admired, now streaked with a single tear. He lowered his head, and made his way out of the door. But before he went out, he left her those words he knows she'll always carry in her mind.

"Fine then. I don't need you here," before he slammed the door behind him.

.

* * *

.

"Erza, you look quite distracted," Belno, a former Magic Council member told her when she entered the room. After the original Magic Council disbanded, Belno continued to work at Era until she was called again to work for none other than Erza Scarlet herself.

"I'm all right, Belno. I'm just wondering what happened to my comrades back in Fairy Tail." she told the elder woman, who smiled back at her. She laid down a few piles of paper work for Erza.

"I bet they're fine, my dear. Still the same destructive guild as ever," she told the scarlet haired mage before taking a seat. She looked at the Titania, studying her face. She is quite a powerful mage herself, but as a person, Belno knows when something is bothering someone.

"Tell me what is bothering you, my dear," she told the Titania. Erza looked up from her work, confused at first, but then her expression turned gloomy.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine," she said. It was a lie.

"You don't seem like yourself now, my dear Erza. For someone as young as you are, you don't seem to have that vibe of youth in you anymore unlike when I first saw you," she told her earnestly. And she was right. Erza rarely sees herself smile nowadays as if there is nothing to smile about anymore. She is too tied up in her work, which sometimes that is all she does.

"It is as if the sun by your side shattered and lost its light," she said and looked out the window. The sky was filled with scarlet streaks of light, but it was neither warm nor passionate to look at.

"I should be going now. Remember my dear, it is you who have control over your life. Live it well," she said before finally leaving, and left Erza pondering over her last words.

_Gray._

.

* * *

.

The guild was awfully quiet today. Even Natsu himself wasn't causing any destruction around. Lucy decided to go early, and found an almost deserted place. She spotted Juvia sitting with Natsu and Wendy in one of the tables. She decided to approach them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked cheerfully, but the gloomy atmosphere never left the trio.

"It just isn't the same without Erza here," Natsu commented and Lucy gave her partner a pat on the shoulders. Even Juvia was sulking around. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked the water mage, who just pointed to a lone figure sitting in the bar, drinking.

"Gray hasn't been the same since Erza left," Juvia said worriedly, although Lucy was not sure whether the girl was worried about Erza and Gray or just Gray.

"I'll talk to him if you want," Lucy volunteered, which earned her a serious glare from Juvia. But nonetheless, she continued on her way.

Lucy silently approached Gray, who was sitting in the bar, getting himself drunk. He's been like this for the past few weeks ever since _she _left. Although she was quite glad that he and Natsu were having less commotions and he started wearing full clothes then, she can't help but feel worried for her nakama.

She sat down beside the ice mage, and ordered herself a drink. It was silent, and the atmosphere was heavy. Even Gray did not bother acknowledge her when she approached him.

"I'm such an idiot," he told her and drank another glass of beer. "I should have never told her that. I'm so stupid."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You were just worried for her." she told him, and gave him a small smile. Gray, on the other hand, just shrugged at the thought.

"I miss her," he said, and Lucy sensed the honesty in his voice. Of course, everyone does miss her. But not to the extent as Gray. She smiled, almost a sad one.

"Why don't you go see her? I'm sure she'll be glad," she suggested, but Gray shook his head on the idea. "It's too far away. And besides, she probably doesn't want to see me after what I said."

"But you want to see her, right?" she asked him.

"More than anything," he answered. "I don't know why, but every time I remember her, my heart began to burn. I want to see her. I'm just waiting for fate to bring us together."

And with that, Gray left the guild. Lucy felt sympathetic for her nakama. Yes, he lost his best friend in just a matter of minutes. But to Gray, it seems like he just lost his whole world.

.

* * *

.

Erza walked along the dark corridor of the prison cell, illuminated by the torches along the way. Something was urging her to see him, although she felt that she didn't want to. It was the first time she is visiting him since she has been here, which is almost a few weeks, which sometimes confused her even more. She continued to walk until she reached the end of the hall, where she knows his cell will be.

"Jellal," she spoke softly at the blue haired figure of a man sitting in one of the bigger cells. He looked up to see her standing over his cell, dressed in her usual armor. He knows her too well.

"Erza. It's been a while," he said, his voice hoarse from the cold. She opened the door to the cell, and entered. She wanted to talk to him, even just for a while.

"So, you're a council member now, huh? My, you really did have changed," and he laughed softly. Erza smiled, glad that at least he was returning to his old self, even slowly.

"I guess I have. And you too. I see you're slowly grasping back to reality," she told him and he laughed at her comment. But when his laughter subsided, his expression turned into a serious one.

"Why did you accept the offer?" he asked, which took Erza by surprise.

"Because I wanted to. Master Makarov did agree with my decision," she told him. He lifted up his head and stared at her brown eyes. It was dull, unlike the last time he had seen it.

"You're here because of me," he said and looked away from her. She didn't respond. Maybe he was right.

"You don't have to do it. Because more people need you back there than I do. And besides, I'm fine here. You don't need to look after me," he told her. Erza looked away. She remembered him, and his last words.

"They don't need me," she said. It hurts her to know that maybe, it was all true. But she did not want to believe. Gray would never hate her, right? But then again, maybe he does. He cared for her, protected her. But she just hurt him in return.

"That's not true," he told her and smiled. "So now, I want you to consider whatever I told you. Because in the end, you also end up hurting yourself with your choices."

She smiled at him, before leaning in for a hug. She was glad they had this talk, even just for a short while. At least he helped clear out her mind. Now, she knows what she'll do.

She let go of him, before standing up and locking the cell. She stood there for a while, and admired the man who always knows what to do with her. Until now. Because for all she knows, another man hold her heart perfectly more than he does.

"I'll see you again, Jellal," she waved. She knows it's not the end, but a start for both of them.

.

* * *

.

Erza walked slowly through the streets of Magnolia. She felt refreshed; being back to the place she almost grew up in. After her talk with Jellal, she decided to leave the job, but she did not tell anyone about it yet. She wanted it to be a surprise.

And here she is now, standing in front of Fairy Tail. She felt afraid at first, unknowing whether her comrades would still accept her after she left them, especially him. But then, she gathered all her might and stepped inside the guild.

It was still the same guild she left, except there weren't any commotions. When the people saw her, the whole place turned silent, either from shock or they were just speechless because they were happy she was back. It did not matter, for the first thing she looked for was him. And there he is, sitting on the bar with his back to him. She can't help but smile.

_Gray._

~.~.~.~.~

Gray was sitting on the bar in another drinking sessions of his. He pondered over what Lucy told him, but he shut down the idea in his mind. He just needs to let go.

He was about to order another drink, but Mirajane ran out of the bar. He felt quite annoyed, especially when the whole place became silent. _"What is this, another commotion?"_ he thought to himself and ran a hand though his unruly black hair. Then, he heard his name being called out.

"Gray."

His eyes grew wide from shock. He knows that voice too well. But it impossible, he thought at first. Albeit his doubt, he turned towards the person and received the shock of his life.

There she is, standing in the door in her usual armor, her scarlet hair blowing due to the breeze.

"Erza?" he asked, unbelieving. It was really her!

The small smile never left her face, especially when she saw his face. She missed it so much, she realized. And the tears that she was holding back threatened to fall.

"Gray," she spoke softly and ran towards him. He opened his arms to welcome her in a hug, in which she gladly accepted.

"Please forgive me for leaving you like that. I never realized how much you all need me here. I'm sorry," she said, and the tears finally flowed down. Gray hugged her tighter, inhaling her scent that he missed so much.

"Forgive me for what I've said as well. I never really meant it," he told her, and hugged her even tighter. They just stayed like that, embracing each other, afraid that the other one might disappear when they let go.

"Don't worry, Gray. I'll never leave you again," she told him.

_And right there, she knew she was in the arms of the person she loves._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey there! I'm so sorry that I was not able to update for a few days, although I will try to update as much as possible (at least once a week) from now on. Anyway, I got this idea from the second ending theme of FT which is "Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round." I absolutely love this song! I looked up the english translation of the song, and it really touched me so I decided to make a fic about my interpretation of the song. Although I'm very sorry if it's too boring or a little bit OOC. But really, I sure hope you like it guys! :)

Oh yeah, you can send me themes for future stories and I will try to do my best to write about it. :)

Well, thank you for your time! Please review. All comments will be very much appreciated. :D

**Shoutouts to:**

_devilishgiirl_

_LuminousFaith97_

_quitra_

_meowzzzz_

_Wakeupcallops_

_Animecherryblossem33_

_Soul-of-juju_

_xxGlassRose_

_Luna Lumiini_

- Thank you all for reading my story! I really appreciate it that you have given your time to read my story and review. I'm really glad that someone actually appreciates my writings. Thank you so much! :)


	5. Kimi Ga Iru Kara

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there! I noticed last week that some of you commented that I had a slight problem with the grammar in my story (drabble 4). Although the first three chapters were fine. Please do forgive me for that. To be honest, I did not proofread that story and posted it hastily, thus, I wasn't able to correct the mistakes. I know this is not the doings of a good author so please do forgive me. I hope this one will be better. :)

Oh yeah, I would like to dedicate this one to **_devilishgiirl_**, for she was the one who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. :)

* * *

.

_Crash!_

A figure of a man fell from the sky and landed with a loud thud. His body was covered with wounds and bruises from the intense battle he fought. He tried to stand up, though his body was aching and attacked with all his remaining strength. With one last punch, he fell to the ground. His body could no longer hold it together. Even his powers could save him no more. They were just too powerful. A tall and muscular man walked over to him and pulled at his hair. He was now face to face with the man who could either save him or kill him, but the odds were not in his favor.

"Pathetic. And you Fairy Tail mages call yourself strong?" Azuma said sternly and dropped him on the ground. He did not bother to retract as his body was too weak to move. He just lay there, waiting for his death to arrive.

Azuma stared at the black haired mage lying on the ground. He did not feel any sense of pity. With one last glance, he made the land surrounding the mage explode.

_Silence._

_.  
_

~.~.~.~

.

Erza was running throughout the forest of Tenrou island, looking for her comrades. She was fighting Meredy with Juvia, but the two of them vanished in a blink of an eye. Hence, she went around to look, but did not have any success. She was walking around the deeper part of the forest when she saw a large explosion a few miles away. This could only mean one thing- danger is approaching. She had a bad feeling about it, and decided to check it out, afraid that one of her comrades might be injured.

Disorder greeted her when she arrived at the site. The trees were scattered all around the place, uprooted and torn into pieces. The explosion also caused a large dent in the ground where small birds lay, dead. She heaved a sigh of relief that none of her comrades seems to have been here during the explosion. That is, until she saw a familiar figure of a man lying on the ground. She ran over to him and witnessed something she never wanted to see.

_Gray._

There he was, laying lifelessly, his body covered with severe bruises and wounds. Erza covered her mouth, shocked at the battered sight of her friend and unbelieving that Gray could be defeated that easily. But his defeat wasn't questionable when she looked at the logical side of it. Those mages from Grimoire Hearts were monsters, more powerful than they could have ever imagined.

She knelt down beside her friend and took his hands, checking for his pulse. She felt it, although it was weak, but it's better than nothing. Deciding that he needed medical attention, she lifted the man, who stirred suddenly and gave a low, painful groan. She laid him again on the ground, afraid that she might cause him more harm. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes, and met a pair of brown ones.

.

~.~.~.~

.

The first thing that Gray saw was a pair of familiar brown eyes. His vision was hazy, but he knows to whom that scarlet hair belongs to. There she is, her face hovering above his, beautiful as ever though her face was covered with a few scratches and dirt. The sun was shining brightly above him, which made her face look like it's glowing. She was breathing heavily, and he can't help but feel slightly dizzy.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing he asked. He saw her face change from expectant, to worried, then to relieve.

"You're not, so please don't say those kinds of things. I'll get help now," she said while standing up, but Gray grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving any further.

"Please stay," he said weakly. "We've encountered too many meetings and partings. I don't want to lose them all, but I want the last one to be with you."

Erza eyed her friend. His eyes were dull, but they still hold the honesty in them. She knelt down beside him again, laid his head on her lap and took his hands in hers. He managed to face her, and smiled albeit the pain he's suffering. Erza smiled a sad one. She had always admired Gray's determination, which always kept him going until the end.

"Do you remember the time when we first met?" he asked her. "We used to fight a lot during those days. But look at us right now. We're closer more than ever."

She looked at him. He was smiling softly. She quickly averted her eyes from him. Erza disliked goodbyes as she has experienced countless number of them. It's painful, but she managed to move on. Gray was different. Hearing him say those words was tearing her apart. She felt like he's saying goodbye for the last time, like they'll never see each other again. Was he slowly losing hope?

"You're my best friend, Erza. You're special to me in every way. So please forgive me if I wasn't able to protect you," he spoke softly, his voice bearing the sadness.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Why was he saying these words?

"If I die right now, I'm glad that I'm in your arms. Because I know that your face will be the last thing that I will see and that's enough for me." he said softly as a painful groan escaped his lips.

Erza felt her heart being crushed slowly, and the tears finally fell down. She looked at Gray, her emotions a mixture of anger and sadness.

"If you die right now, what's going to happen to Fairy Tail? To me? Who will be there beside me whenever I need a shoulder to cry on? Who will save me in times of my distress? Who will take care of me whenever I'm too scared to ask the others?" she spluttered angrily, the tears flowing freely.

"Don't say those words! I will not lose you. No, I can't lose you! I just can't! Things will never be the same if you're gone. So please don't lose hope. Because I'll save you if I have to!" she cried.

Gray eyed the scarlet haired mage painfully. Rarely did he see Erza cry, but each one of them tears him to pieces. He lifted his hand and laid it upon her cheeks, slowly wiping away her fallen tears. Erza held his hand as well. They were cold, but it was a comforting feeling for her.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry. I promised to protect you so you won't have to cry again. But right now, you're crying because of me. Forgive me." he said and stroked her cheeks. "I promise you, I wouldn't say anything like that anymore. I realized that I don't have to die for my nakamas, but live for them instead. So please, let me see your smile again."

Erza smiled. It was bright, beautiful. It is the same smile that always makes him stronger. The smile he promised to protect no matter what. Erza laid his hands down, and stroked the ice mage's cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again.

"I feel tired. I must rest now," he said weakly. Erza nodded, and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the half-awake mage lying on her lap.

"I love you Erza," he said.

_And he let the darkness consume him._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Please don't get the wrong idea. Gray did not die. That would be too depressing. Anyway, I based this story from Kimi Ga Iru Kara, an idea from devilishgiirl. (So if you want, you can submit to me other ideas as well.:D). I know that the song isn't that sad, but putting it in the GrayZa point of view, I felt like it was just... _angsty._ Well, I sure hope you like it! Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. I'm also sorry if you feel that it's somewhat OOC. Btw, this is somewhat during the S-Class Arc. So yeah.

Well, thank you for taking your time and reading my story! Please leave a review. They will all be very much appreciated. :)

**Shoutouts to:**

_devilishgiirl_

_- _of course_, _thank you for reading my story. :) and thank you for the story idea! I appreciate it very much. :)_  
_

_LuminousFaith97_

_Animecherryblossem33_

_- _thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I'll try my best to improve as a writer. I hope this one is better. :)_  
_

_quitra_

_meowzzzz_

_Wakeupcallops_

_Soul-of-juju_

_xxGlassRose_

_Luna Lumiini_

_- _thank you so much for reading my story! I'm really, really glad. I hope you like this one. :) Please keep on supporting GrayZa! :D_  
_


	6. Rain

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

I would like to dedicate this one to ** _Wakeupcallops_**, as I was not able to fulfill her request. Although I sure hope you'll like this one. :)

* * *

.

Silence surrounded the river bank and from afar, only the sounds of birds can be heard. Crystal clear water flowed down steadily, as the reflection of a certain scarlet haired mage can be seen. She sat there, deep in thought. A gentle breeze blew on her, making her shiver despite the armor that protected her body. Hugging her knees close to her, she lowered her head and let the memories of him consume her.

_June's lies and the truth in front of my eyes _

_Are put away in sepia tones_

_Nestling close to one another, warmth; _

_I don't understand those things anymore_

It was just like yesterday for her, when she last felt his body nestling close to hers. The warmth of his body, his embrace. She remembered those times when she laid her head on his shoulders and felt right at home. She smiled painfully.

Raising her head, she saw the sky strewn with beautiful shades of red, like her hair. A flashback of Jellal's farewell came to her. That day, she shed the tears she never knew she had. Forgetting someone was not easy, especially someone very dearest to her. And just like that day, the sky was again covered with scarlet streaks when she last saw him.

It was the day she last saw Gray.

"_You'll be fine on your own… right?" You said, forcing it upon me _

_And then you said goodbye_

_If it's going to be that kind of consolation _

_Then I should be tired of hearing it by now_

She always had faith in him. He is smart, strong and taking missions is not much of a trouble for him. Albeit being wounded, he always came back from each one of them, much to her delight. And it would always be her who he'll say welcome to first.

The day he left, she even smiled and waved him off. She hoped him a good luck, as he said his goodbye to her. Erza mentally scolded herself for joking around him that time. But she can't blame herself. Because neither of them expected that goodbye would be the last word they'd hear from each other.

_Endlessly ringing; the merciless memories _

_Seem to have no intention of forgiving me_

_If I close my eyes they will only grow _

_Surrounding me at a distance, you laugh_

She turned her head towards the space beside her. It was empty. Sadness filled her eyes as the memories of Gray flooded back to her. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and cry, she just can't bring herself to do so. She was afraid that he might disappear when she opens her eyes to reality again.

Truth be told, she misses him.

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? _

_For a pretty long time now it's been cold_

_Why does the rain choose me? _

_Why does it choose me who has nowhere to escape to?_

Days passed by slowly as she waited for his return. Those days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. She waited patiently for him every single day, expecting that one day, he'll barge into the Guild and run to her for an embrace. It was until one morning, when a letter from the Council arrived. They were told that a large explosion occurred in one of the places Gray was staying at, and sadly, he was caught up in the accident as well. Erza was stunned from the news, but not a single tear fell down her cheeks.

Unbelieving, she insisted on waiting for him, but he never returned.

_Time intrudes on the new morning I finally found_

_The direction I face is not the future _

_I kept chasing after the past_

_You, who gave me a new, start by your consolations, _

_And the hateful and cowardly me_

_It's about time… _

_Fumbling, my troubles spill down my tired cheeks_

She never gave up on him.

Everyone told her that he's not coming back, but she never believed them. Her faith in him was always strong. _They're wrong_, she always tells herself. She just can't lose him, her best friend. She remembered the day when they first met. Tension was running high between them, but when she opened up to him, they just instantly clicked. She was a coward back then, afraid of letting anyone near her heart. But Gray changed all that. His words gave her a new direction in life.

She has always been living from memories of the past, but reality slowly dawned to her. And with that, the tears she was holding back finally fell down.

_Eyes that don't want to know the past _

_And fingers that can wash it all away_

_Scars heal at a gentle pace; at an unreachable distance _

_That seems to be within reach_

She wanted to move on. Her heart was telling a different thing. She felt a slight pang on her chest, as she wiped away her fallen tears. Wounds heal, but they leave a scar behind. Those scars will always bear the small memories of him with her. Maybe now, she's ready to finally let go.

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? _

_For a pretty long time now it's been cold_

_Why does the rain choose me? _

_I wonder if it's ok to let it cover me_

Heavy rain was pouring down as Erza walked slowly to the cemetery. For the past few weeks, there has been constant rain falling, and it became her tradition to go to the cemetery whenever it rains. Regardless of the cold wind, she never fails to visit. Today, she was clad in black clothing, and was holding a bouquet of lilies in her hand. The place was empty as she approached a memorial in one side of the cemetery. She eyed the statue of the young man that she knew perfectly well. Pain filled her eyes when she thought that she'll never see those eyes again. Silently, she laid down the bouquet and stepped backwards. She was soaked, and her scarlet hair was clinging on her face, but she did not care. She let her tears fall down freely because no one will notice due to the rain.

"I'll always love you, Gray."

_The rain keeps on falling today as well knowing no end_

_While we quietly nestle together under the umbrella I hold_

She stood there, letting the rain drench her thoroughly. She felt the presence of a person approach her, but she did not bother to look. The person was probably holding an umbrella, as she felt the rain stop dripping unto her when the person stood behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulders, and she turned to see who dared to disturb her.

Her expression turned into shock when she saw who it was. Tears brimmed on her eyes, but now, they were from joy. She never gave up on him, and she's right. He'll always come back to her no matter what happens.

"_Gray."_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey there! :) I'm very sorry for the late update, but here you go, another story. It's based off SiD's song, Rain. It's one of my favorites, and I thought the theme fits GrayZa in some way. Well, I sure hope you like it. :D

**Shoutouts to:**

_Wakeupcallops_

_- _I'm sorry I was not able to fulfill your story request. So I decided to make this so I could at least make it up in some ways. Please feel free to make another request. :)_  
_

_devilishgiirl_

- Yes! I really did it, and I feel quite happy with the result of the story. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you very much! :)

LuminousFaith97

_- _Thank you for being a reader as well! I'm doing your story request, so please watch out for it. I hope I could at least do it justice. :D_  
_

_Animecherryblossem33_

_- _thank you again for being my "beta=reader". I hope I'm improving in some ways, as a writer. :) Thank you very much!_  
_

_quitra_

_meowzzzz_

_irrevocable saasha_

_Soul-of-juju_

_xxGlassRose_

_Luna Lumiini_

_| Hypocrisy |_

_Andreya Halmes  
_

_- _Dear GrayZa fans, please keep on supporting! Thank you very much! I sure hope I'm doing a good job with being a writer to satisfy all our GrayZa cravings. Thank you again for your time! :DD_  
_


End file.
